Attack Of The Hypno!
Attack Of the Hypno! is the eighteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are resting in a small town's Pokemon Center, near the end of Route 11. Kevin: WHAAAAT!? THERE'S NO WAY TO GET PAST IT?! Nurse Joy: I'm sorry, but there's no way to get past the Snorlax. We've tried, but if we come close, it always wakes up and attacks. Kevin: Awwww! Zach: Hey, no problem, we can use the opportunity to explore! Kevin: I guess... Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! The screen turns black, then goes to them, exploring the forest around them. Zach: Whooaa... Look at all these Pokemon! There's an Oddish! And a Gloom! Hey, there's even a pond with Magikarp in it! Kevin: I guess that's cool... Zach: Come on man. Why are you so bummed out? Kevin: I wanna catch some more Pokemon, but I have no Pokeballs! Zach: Then why didn't you buy some back in town? Kevin: Uh... Ungh! Kevin drops his head and sighs. Kevin: I didn't think to... Zach: Here, have some of mine. I have like thirty at all times. Zach hands Kevin five Pokeballs. Kevin: Thanks! Zach: You know, I've been meaning to ask you. Why haven't you battled the gym leaders with me? Kevin: Well, I'm a Novice Trainer. I'm just learning the ropes, not taking on gyms yet. I'm not technically authorized to battle Gym Leaders for a Gym Badge. Zach: Huh. That's strange... Anyways, what Pokemon did you wanna catch? I can help look for it! Kevin: Well... I have always wanted a Psychic-type Pokemon... Zach: Psychic-type Pokemon, huh? Bulbasaur: Bulba... Bulbasaur begins shivering. Zach: Er... Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: BULBAAAA! Bulbasaur's eyes glow blue, and he leaps at Zach. Zach: BULBASAUR, CUT IT OUT! Kevin: Zach! Bulbasaur, get off of Zach! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur. Zach: Get off of me Bulbasaur! Kevin: Uh... uh... Go, Rattata! Kevin throws a Pokeball, and his Caterpie comes out. Kevin: No! Not you! Caterpie: C..Cater? Caterpie begins to tear up. Kevin: Sorry! Use... er... Tackle? Caterpie: CATERPIEEEE! Caterpie tackles Bulbasaur off of Zach. Zach: What's wrong with you Bulbasaur?! A motorcycle is heard, zooming towards them. Kevin: Huh? The motorcycle skids to a stop in front of them, and Officer Jenny is riding it. Zach: Officer Jenny?! Jenny: Yes! Listen, you've got to clear out of here! This Bulbasaur is being mind-controlled by wild Hypno! Kevin: Hypno? Zach: No... Not Hypno! Hypno is a powerful Psychic-type Pokemon, specializing in entering dreams, and some are even known to steal children away! Kevin: That's horrible! But Psychic-type? Zach: Yes they're Psychic-type! Don't even think about- Kevin dashes off deeper into the forest. Zach: KEVIN! Jenny: KID, COME BACK! The camera zooms out, then zooms in on Kevin, running through to forest, with Caterpie on his shoulder. Kevin: I gotta catch one! Kevin runs into a plump yellow pokemon, with a brown bottom, and a trunk for a nose. Kevin: Ungh... Hey, you look like you might be a Hypno! You sure look creepy enough... Caterpie: Cater! Caterpie tackles the Drowzee immediately, surprising it, and causes it to stumble around. The Drowzee hits its head on a tree, and falls unconscious. Kevin: Wow! Good job Caterpie! Caterpie: Cater...Pie? Caterpie is caked in a blue glow, and quickly changes into a cocoon. Metapod: Metapod! Kevin: You... Evolved!? So cool! Drowzee: Drow... Kevin: Oh yeah! Go, Pokeball! Kevin throws a Pokeball, and it hits the Drowzee on the head, opening the Pokeball. Drowzee turns completely red, then turns into a beam that is sucked inside the Pokeball. It shakes three times, before making a ding sound. Kevin: I... I did it! I CAUGHT A HYPNO! Metapod: M..Meta...METATATATAPOD! Kevin: Are you laughing? What's so funny?! Metapod: Mettaaapood! Kevin: ...You think this ISN'T a Hypno? Three dark figures begin to approach Kevin from behind. Kevin: Of COURSE it's a Hypno! I think. It looked creepy enough. The three figures are now right behind Kevin, and their eyes glow blue. Metapod: METAAAA! Metapod jumps back into his Pokeball. Kevin: Metapod? What seems to be the prob...lem? Kevin feels cold stares, and he turns around, to see three Hypno staring at him. Kevin: AAAAAHHHHHH! The Camera zooms out, and then zooms in on Zach and Jenny. Bulbasaur is struggling, stuck in a plastic box. They hear a loud scream. Jenny: That must be... Zach: Kevin! Zach jumps on Jenny's motorcycle, carrying Bulbasaur, and Jenny drives them to where they heard it. Zach: Kevin? Kevin: Over... here... Zach turns to see Kevin tied to a tree by a shining blue rope. Kevin: I caught a Hypno! Jenny: Let me see it. Kevin throws his Pokeball, and Drowzee comes out. Jenny: ...That's a Drowzee. Kevin: It is? Then what type is it? Zach: Psychic-type. It evolves INTO a Hypno. Kevin: YESSSS! Drowzee: ...Drow? Kevin returns Drowzee. Zach: Let me get right on that rope... Before Zach can get near the rope, the three Hypno come out of nowhere. Zach: GAAAAH! Jenny: Go, Growlithe! Jenny sends out her Growlithe. Zach: Go, Scyther and Rhyhorn! Zach sends out his Scyther and Rhyhorn. Zach: Okay, use X-Scissor, and use Rock Blast! Jenny: Use Bite! All of their Pokemon launch their attacks, and the Hypno fly back into trees. Hypno 1: Hyp... Hypno 2: No.. Hypno 3: Hypno... All Hypno: HYPNOOOOOO! All the Hypno create a blue circle, surrounding the three Hypno. Zach: What's going on!? Kevin: Oof! Zach looks over, and sees that the rope is dissolved, and Kevin is getting up off of the ground. Jenny: I've never seen anything like this before! All Hypno: HYP....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They generate a huge flash of blue light, and when everybody can see, they're gone. Kevin: Whoa... Zach: That was... Jenny: Unbelievable... I'm gonna drive you two back to the Pokemon Center, okay? Zach and Kevin: Okay! Zach looks in the box, and sees that Bulbasaur is fine. He takes Bulbasaur out of the box, puts him on his shoulder, then returns Scyther and Rhyhorn. Kevin: Well, I got a new Pokemon! And evolved one! Zach: And I saw something truly amazing. As the screen fades, they ride off towards the Pokemon Center. Category:Episodes